


Between Two Lungs

by Georges_Left_Ear



Series: Strangeness and Charm [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Florence and the Machine - Freeform, Fluff, Headcanon, Made up character, Paxtiel, Sexy Castiel, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, castiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georges_Left_Ear/pseuds/Georges_Left_Ear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Between two lungs it was released<br/>The breath that passed from you to me<br/>That flew between us as we slept<br/>That slipped from your mouth into mine it crept."</p><p>Part Two to Strangeness and Charm! Pax and Castiel confront each other for the first time after their sexy time in the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Lungs

Days went by. Castiel could not stop thinking about her. Her touch. Her kisses. The sounds she made for him. The way he fell apart for her. He didn’t understand why, or how. The host of heaven doesn’t lust. It doesn’t desire. It doesn’t even get butterflies. But, for the past few days Castiel couldn’t even be around Pax because of the strange sensations he got when he saw her. Simple things she did made his breath hitch. Dean noticed something was wrong. Pax stepped out of the Impala in her old ratty green Chuck-Taylors with the laces loose. Suddenly, Castiel loved those sneakers. Dean called his name several times before Castiel heard him. He looked at Dean, said he had to go and vanished. Similar reactions had occurred before. Dean just figured Castiel was going through some weird Angel period or something. But really, he was just blushing.

Pax on the other hand, would find herself simply staring. Castiel would walk into the room and her mind would go blank. Whatever she was thinking before, gone, and she would look him up and down with some kind of longing or curiosity.

One day Pax was doing some research for the boys in some dumpy hotel room in Wilmington, North Carolina when Castiel popped into the room unannounced as usual.

“Hello Pax.” Castiel said before she even knew he was there. She turned from the chair.

“Hey Castiel!”

“Dean and Sam, where are they?”

“Hunting the ghost of fucking Black Beard of all people, and they wouldn’t let me go! Dude’s my favorite pirate! ‘Ooooh we need you to look up where he’s buried uuuhh.’ Sam has a mother fucking smart phone look it up on the case! I can’t even go to the beach! ‘uhhh too dangerous uuuhh.’” She paused. “There’s no bitterness here.” “

Yes Edward Teach was an interesting character.” Castiel looked nervous. “Do you know when they will be back?”

“Couple hours maybe. What’s wrong?”

“What? Nothing! Nothing is wrong.”

“Castiel.” Pax got up and walked toward him.

“I was going to help them but it seems they have it covered.”

“You don’t come to ‘help’ with cases Castiel.” She was close to him now, standing right in front of him. Pax let in the idea that she wanted him. There was something in her she couldn’t shake off no matter how wrong she knew it was. She watched his scruffy Adams Apple and pink lips as he spoke.

“Well I was also going to tell them some things I found out from Kev-“ but she interrupted him with a soft, kiss on the mouth. When she let go, Castiel opened his bright eyes and exhaled as if he’d been holding his breath for weeks.

“I’m sorry, I just… been wanting to do that for a while.” Pax whispered and sat back down.

“You have very soft lips.” Said Castiel.

Pax was momentarily taken back. No one had ever said this before. She mostly heard how awesome she was in bed or just how sexy she was. Never that she had very soft lips.

“Thanks.” She said with an awkward chuckle. They sat there for a moment in awkward silence. Before long, Pax couldn’t handle the silence or the secret any longer.

“Castiel, I am going to be rather blunt because I don’t know how else to go about telling you this but, that time in the bunker with you was the best sex I have ever had, and I am having a hard time not thinking about you.”

Castiel was a little surprised at this sudden confession. He put his hand on the counter and looked down a bit before whispering:“I uh… I can’t stop thinking about you either. I agree sex with you was quite… enjoyable.” Castiel looked down. “I am getting these… urges… when I am around you to kiss you or just touch you, and I shouldn’t.”

At this, Pax stood back up and walked over to Castiel, gently placed her hands on his neck and kissed him again.

She whispered, “I want you to kiss me Castiel.”

With an intense sigh, Castiel wrapped his arms around her lower back and lifted Pax to his lips again. His kisses were rough against her soft lips. His tongue invaded her mouth with hungry oppressed desire. He held her face to keep her to him. Somehow his kisses were literally sweet, like a subtle taste of Honey. Did she miss this last time? They stumbled toward the bed and sat down still kissing. Castiel laid Pax on the bed leaning overtop of her. They kissed like this for a few minutes until Castiel gently pulled away, and leaned his forehead against Pax’s. He was breathing heavy.

“Oh Pax.” Said Castiel and gave her one last sweet kiss before Pax’s phone went off. It was Dean. Pax reached into her back pocket for her phone. Castiel tried to get up but Pax pulled him back down by the flaps of his coat.

“Yo, diggidy dog.” Pax answered. Dean talked for a bit, finally Pax said: “Yeah ok I guess,” and hung up.

“NNNYYYESSS!” She cheered. “They need me. IM GONNA CATCH BLACK BEARD!” And gave Castiel a big smooch. They got up; Pax grabbed her leather jacket and hurried to the door. Dean and Sam would be there any minute to pick her up. She turned back to Castiel. He looked confused and sad.

“Hey,” she said to him, giving him one last honey filled kiss. “I’ll see you again soon!”

“Of course.” He said. There was a honk at the door and she was gone.


End file.
